And So I Fell In Love
by Perfect Dreams
Summary: The first time he saw him, he was in love...but he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't even know his name...ItaSasu AU Yaoi Uchihacest incest Don't like, don't read!
1. Almost

**Woo, started a ItaSasu story…Are you fans happy? :D**

**Warnings: Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi…don't like, hit the back bottom already! What are you doing here?!**

**Enjoy for those who would read!**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Almost**_

"Itachi-sama!?" A voice yelled out, panicked.

"Itachi!! Itachi! Where are you?!" More voices, so annoying! Can't they see that he wanted out of the castle?

Itachi crept past the guards, the moving guards that were looking for him. As if they could. He scoffed, he wasn't what he was for nothing.

Seeing an opening, Itachi dashed towards the alley.

2 more steps.

1 more.

Almost there!

"ITACHI!!" Damn! And he was so close, too. He glared at the guard who had caught him. Kakashi glared back, grabbing his collar from behind, he started to drag the raven rebel back to the castle.

"Kakashi, let me down." The Uchiha said calmly. But Kakashi ignored the request and continued on his way. Seriously, the boy was a little too smart for his own good. This was the third time this week! How the hell is a 6-year old able to get past guards when no professional thief was able to do it? That's just messed up…

Itachi pouted, he was almost there. He heart sank as he was dragged further and further away from the alley. He glared up at Kakashi, the guy who is able to catch him when no one else is able to. Someday, he will get past the silver haired guard and reach the place his heart kept tugging him to.

* * *

"Mewl…" A little boy with two kitten ears and a little wet tail called out. He was only about a month old and he had no one to take care of him.

"What's this? A kit? Pathetic…" The man that addressed him picked him up. The kitten sniffed him and winced, he smelled horrible. Like blood and guts…with a bit of dirt. All in all, it was disgusting.

"Might as well take him home…" The man said as he sniffed the dirty and wet kitten. "Hmmm, what should I name him? How about…Sasuke." He smiled as he put the kit into his bag.

* * *

**Short, but it was kind of a prologue, so…**

**I promise the other chapters will be longer!**

**Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter! Review please!**


	2. Birthday

**Hehe, a chapter a week! If I can make it that is…**

**Warnings: Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi…don't like, hit the back bottom already! What are you doing here?!**

**Enjoy for those who would read!**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Birthday**_

_11 years later_

"Sasuke! Help me out over here!" Sasuke's dad, er, _guardian_ shouted from the pig's coop. He quickly fed the chickens and dashed over to the man who had taken him in when he was only a month old.

"I'm here!" Sasuke said as his father dumped a bucket in his arms.

"Help me get some water, I'm washing the pig's house today." The man said as he wiped some sweat from his dark locks. The man was muscular and strong, he had deep sea green eyes and dark brown hair. His name? Keiji Haruno.

"Okay, dad!" He rushed away, up the hill that contained the well. He hanged the bucket to the hook that was attached to the well. Then he slowly turned the wheel to make the bucket descend until he heard a splashed that indicated he had reached the water.

Sasuke slowly rolled the bucket up the well. He took it off the hook and hurried back to the farm, careful not to let the water spill. He looked towards the looming castle as he made his way to his father. Feeling yet again the tug in his heart, Sasuke shook his head and forced his eyes away.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Humph! Moron!" A pink haired girl sneered at Sasuke.

"Bitch!" Sasuke sneered back.

"Pussy!"

"Tree!"

"Bastard!"

"Asshole!"

"SAKURA, SASUKE! ENOUGH!!" A roaring voice interrupted their fight.

The two looked up to see Keiji glaring down at them, "Now get to the kitchen and eat!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke one more time before making her way to the kitchen. Sasuke huffed, his tail twitching viciously. Then, he too, picked a spot at the kitchen.

Sakura was the daughter of Keiji Haruno and Mimi Haruno. Mimi was a tree nymph, moreover a Sakura tree nymph. Thus, Sakura was half nymph and half human. She was beautiful as the immortal…but vain as humans.

Sasuke looked up as his foster mother walked in, carrying several plates of food. She had pink hair just like Sakura, but one can tell that she was so much more beautiful than her daughter.

"How was your day, Sasuke-chan?" His mother asked, setting the plates on the kitchen table.

"Good…" Sasuke answered as he scooped some food onto his plate.

"And you, Sakura-chan?"

"Good enough." Sakura said, staring down the food before deciding which kind she wanted.

"So, I heard, it's prince Itachi-sama's birthday tomorrow."

"Hmmm, we'll have to go then? We'll need to start earlier tomorrow…" Mimi's husband said, chewing on a piece of steak.

"Are we going to the castle?!" Sakura beamed, she had always wanted to meet the prince…or, as she claimed, _her_ prince.

Sasuke ate his food, uninterested in the conversation around him. "Psh, it's just a castle, Sakura…" He glanced at her happy face.

"Just a castle?! _Just a castle?!_ It's not _just_ a castle! It's my Romeo's castle!" Sakura said as she went into dazed, probably dreaming about Itachi.

Sasuke sighed, girls… Although, he would admit, he wanted to go, too.

"We start at 5 tomorrow, don't wake up late!" Keiji laughed as he finished his food.

Great, Sasuke thought. Just great, he had to wake up two hours earlier for a friggin' prince, who he probably wouldn't even meet. _Better get some sleep…_ Sasuke yawned, raising his arms and stretching. His cat ears twitched as his tail stood straight up.

"Hurry and finish, then go to bed early you two!" Mimi smiled as she picked up her husband's plate.

Sakura snapped out of her dazed and started to stuff the remaining food into her mouth. Sasuke stared down at it his plate, not really hungry. He pushed the plate away and excused himself.

* * *

"Prince!" Itachi groaned, he was sleeping for god's sake!

"Prince!!" Now the person was shaking him. Itachi growled a very vicious growl, telling the person to back off and that he wanted more sleep! Dammit!

"ITACHI-SAMA!!!!" Itachi winced, _alright, alright…God, stop screaming in my ear._ He glared at the intruder, very much awake and not to mention, very mad.

"What?" One has to wonder how so much venom can be added into the word.

"Happy Birthday!" Kakashi smiled behind that mask of his. And, oh, how much Itachi wanted to strangle the man. He woke him up just to say fucking happy birthday…Couldn't he waited until he was awake?!

_I'm surrounded by idiots…that must be it…_ Itachi pushed Kakashi's face away and buried his own into the fluffy pillow.

"Itachi-sama, your birthday party starts in 30 minutes! I advise that you get ready!" Kakashi said as he dashed away from the room, probably having things to get ready.

"Hnnn…" Itachi started to snooze off…

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

Did Kakashi say 30 minutes?!

Itachi shot up. Shiiiiiiiit! He glanced at the clock beside him; sure enough it was already 8:30 and the party starts at 9.

_Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?! _His mind screamed as his body overworked to get clothes on so he wouldn't have to greet anyone with only his boxers on. Not like anyone would mind, after all it _is_ Itachi…without a shirt…

The raven quickly brushed his hair and tied it up messily. He'll fix it later, right now, he needed to eat and greet the guests.

Itachi went down into the kitchen, receiving many happy birthdays and congratulations.

"Running a little late, Nii-san?" Itachi glanced at his little brother, who was enjoying a glass of blood. The boy was 6 years younger than him. He had short jet black hair that was slightly slicked back. His face held a smirk as he looked at his older replicate.

"Shut up, Sai!" Itachi growled as he struggled to put food in his mouth. Although he and his brother looked a lot alike, they were very different. Seriously, Sai was a fucking vampire for god's sake! Itachi had no idea how his parents, two animal demons, ever spawn a vampire. Itachi himself was half dragon and half phoenix, the perfect result of Mikoto and Fugaku mating. Sometimes, Itachi doubted Sai was his brother, except for the fact that they look very much alike.

"Bye, Nii-san! Good luck!" Sai shouted after Itachi as his older brother hurried away to find Kakashi.

* * *

"Sasuke, quickly feed the horses, we're leaving first!" Keiji yelled to his son as he took his wife's hand.

"Okay!" Sasuke grabbed some hay from the barn and made his way to the stables. He winced as he took a whiff of this place. He hated it; it stunk of crap and horses. He put the hay down and started to feed one horse at a time. He was scared as hell in this place, he was a cat and cats pretty much hate horses.

Breathing in fresh air, Sasuke laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky. Maybe he should stay here a few more minutes before leaving…

Except for the tug from his heart was stopping him from doing so. Always happens when he looks at the castle. Sasuke sighed and got up, might as well get going. After all, his family is waiting.

He walked back to the house and grabbed some of his savings, planning to buy some treats when he got to the castle.

* * *

"Congratulations, Itachi-sama!" A man Itachi didn't know said to him. Itachi smiled a little and said thank you before making his way to his parents.

"Mother, father." Itachi greeted them, bowing with respect.

Mikoto smiled as she told her son to get up. Her golden feathery wings glimmering as she kissed his temple. She was one of the most beautiful beings, being a phoenix with bright colors.

Fugaku petted Itachi's shoulders and smiled proudly, his black bat-like wings wrapping around Itachi in congratulations. Fugaku was a dragon, one of the most powerful creatures. He was also an Uchiha, making him even more powerful than normal. Now his son had his strength and his wife's beauty, Itachi was what he called…Perfect.

"Are you enjoying this, Itachi-kun?" Itachi's mother asked him, beaming with happiness.

"Of course, mother." Itachi said back, slightly smiling.

"Good, good, wait until you see the outside!" Mikoto giggled as she grabbed her son out the window.

Itachi stared at the mass of people under him. Sure, it was busy in the village when there was a celebration, but it was never _this_ busy. To say that it was crowded was an understatement. There were people of every kind. Drunks, farmers, children, demons, vampires, and many more. Itachi smiled, to think that his 18th birthday was celebrated that much.

The streets were covered with people; you can barely see any brown spot of the ground. There were stands, people selling food, toys, candy and, Itachi smirked, even some of the more _mature_ things. He wondered if he went down there, would he be lost into the crowd? Would he be able to escape his cage? And fly away as a grown bird? Oh, how he wished it to be true, but that would have to wait 2 more years before his parents would actually let him go wherever he wanted to go.

Itachi put his head on the balcony and enjoyed the view a little longer before going to join his parents.

* * *

Sasuke made it to the village and there were a lot of people. He decided not to go into the crowd and waited by a less crowded area for his family. He sat by the fountain of water and sighed.

Splash.

Sasuke blinked as he was suddenly splash by wet cold water. Ugh, cats hated water… He shook his body before glaring at his attacker who was no other than Sakura herself.

Sakura smirked and splashed him once more, "Finally found you!" She giggled as Sasuke attempted to piss her off by splashing water on her. But, of course, she was half nymph, she loved water. If only Sasuke had fire…

Soon, both of them are wetter than the ocean itself. Sakura was happily dancing and splashing more water from the fountain, while Sasuke was shaking and shivering with cold. He glared at everyone and everything that passed by.

"Brr…" Sasuke shivered as a blast of cold wind blew past him. "Sakura…please stop!" He whined desperately and whimpered.

"But, it's so fun, Sasuke!" Sakura laughed as she hugged his cold body.

"Sakura!" More desperate whining.

"Okay, okay." She laughed once more as she took a good look at Sasuke.

He was red with cold, shivering like no other. His eyes closed and he was hugging himself to keep warm. His cat ears flat against his head and his tail hanged limply. Maybe she went a little overboard?

"Sorry, Sasuke" She said worriedly, concern written all over.

"L-like y-y-you c-care…" Sasuke managed to stammer out between his shaking.

Sakura looked guilty as she looked at him. "Come on! Let's go find some sun for you." Sakura grabbed the kitten's hand and dragged him away from the crowd and into sun.

Sasuke stood under the sun shivering.

"I'm going to go ahead. I'll see you soon, Sasuke!" Sakura said as she disappeared into the crowd once again.

"Damn her…" Sasuke shut his eyes, he was feeling just a little bit faint. Maybe he was getting a cold? He hoped not, even more than water, he hated getting sick.

Sasuke sighed and laid down on the grass, might as well get some sleep and dry off.

* * *

There it was again. A tug.

Sure, Itachi had felt it over the years, but it was weak. Never had it been this strong…not even at his past birthdays.

He felt…empty again, and his heart wanted whatever the tug is leading him to. But he can't…

God, that hurt…

He could hear his heart and mind screaming at him to go to the place he always have been trying to get to.

"Kakashi…I'm going to go see some of the things they're selling…" Itachi said as he got up from the lunch table and walked out the castle door before the silver haired man can say anything.

Tug.

It was so close. Itachi started to run…where? He didn't know, but he needed to be there.

Almost! The raven ran even faster, panicking that if he didn't get there in time, the thing would disappear.

"Oww…" Itachi groaned, maybe he was running a little too fast. He had tripped over something and that something was laying on the ground, sleeping.

Itachi stared; it was a boy, and not just a boy.

It was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter, but I don't think the others would be as long as this one…**

**If anyone's confused…it's the plot bunnies' fault! They made me do it!! But they said they'll let me reveal it as the plot goes on! :D**

**Oh, and about Sakura's parents…I didn't know their names so I just made it up, hope you don't mind!**

**Review please!**


	3. Confused

**Wheee, update! XD I hope did well with Itachi's feelings… :o**

**Warnings: Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi…don't like, hit the back bottom already! What are you doing here?!**

**Enjoy for those who would read!**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Confused**_

Itachi took a step towards the sleeping kitten. His heart beat faster as he got closer and closer to the boy, until he was right in front of him. The cat had blackish blue hair, pale skin and a small body. The boy's skin seemed to glow under the sun and it looked so…_soft_. Itachi reached out a hand to touch the boy, but he stopped.

He shouldn't be feeling like this towards a _boy_. He was a male for god's sake! But that skin…

The raven shook his head, he _can't_. It's so wrong…but it felt so right… Itachi shook his head. No…he had to go before anything happens. And with that the prince dashed towards back to the castle, ignoring the pain in his heart with each step he took.

By the time Itachi reached the castle, his heart was heavy with grief. He was welcomed back by Kakashi, but the boy, now man, barely gave him a blank look.

"Itachi-sama…?" Kakashi said, worry and concern laced into his voice.

"I'm not feeling well, Kakashi-san…I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Itachi said, staring into space with an emotionless face.

"Alright…" Kakashi sighed, something must've happened to make Itachi like _this._

With heavy steps, Itachi made his up into his room. When he got there, he flopped onto his bed and stared blankly at his clock. God, he felt so out of it right now. His thoughts traveled to the boy he saw at the village. That pale skin, that pretty face. Itachi turned over and buried his face into his pillow. And then that's when he realized…

He probably wasn't going to see the boy again.

Itachi fell into a world of despair when he had realized this.

* * *

"Kakashi…where's Nii-san?" The younger Uchiha asked the silver-hair guard.

"He's…upstairs in his room…" Kakashi said back.

"What happened?" Sai was worried, Itachi had _never_ gone missing during his birthday. Hell, he never goes missing during _anything_.

"I don't know, but he seems pretty depressed."

Sai looked at the floor, "I'm going to go see him, make sure no one follows…" The boy ran up to his brother's room, before Kakashi could stop him.

Sai knocked on the huge ebony door. When he got no answer, he turned the knob and the door creaked open. He saw Itachi laying on his bed, facing the door with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Aniki?" Sai called out softly. When he got no answer, he assumed that Itachi didn't hear him. The man didn't even seem to know that he was there. Silently, Sai walked towards his older brother. He touched the man's back, making Itachi flinch suddenly and looked up to him.

"Sai…? How…?" Sai sighed, glad that Itachi was out of his trance-like state.

"Are you okay, Nii-san?" He sat down on the bed beside Itachi.

Itachi didn't answer him, instead he decided to stared at the door again. A few minutes passed in silence, until Itachi finally spoke up.

"Do you believe in 'love at first sight'?" The older whispered, with barely enough volume for Sai's ears to hear.

Sai smiled, at least he was talking now, "I don't know…do you?" Itachi sighed out in despair, he didn't know what was happening to him. Those tugs, that attraction, it all led to love, but he never met the boy in his life.

"I…just don't know anymore…" Itachi's quiet voice was filled with confusion.

"Well, it depends on what your definition of love is." Sai said, looking at the ceiling.

Itachi turned to him, "What do you mean by that?"

The younger looked straight into his brother's eyes, "To me, love is where happiness is. To you…well, that depends on you."

Itachi stared back at the door when Sai finished his explanation. If going by Sai's belief, the boy he just met would be perfect. He had felt his heart soar when he was near him. He had felt his whole being shiver in happiness when he saw that face.

"Thanks, Sai…" Itachi said genuinely, slightly smiling at his brother. But he still wouldn't be able to see the boy again…

* * *

"So how is he?" A voice asked as Sai stepped out of Itachi's room.

"He's asleep right now." Sai smiled at Kakashi. "I think I need something to drink."

"What did you guys talk about?" The silver-haired man lead Sai to the kitchen.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah…I think he found someone…but, what happened, I still don't know," Sai sighed, looking in the fridge for some of the coppery drink.

"…Do you think…he was…I don't know…rejected?"

Sai snorted, "Rejected? Do you think the heir to the throne and the most gorgeous person ever alive, Itachi Uchiha, would get _rejected_ by a girl?"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "I guess not…But what do you think happened?"

"He was confused, and he ran away?" Sai said as sipped his glass of blood.

"Itachi? Running away? Do you honestly think that would happen?" It was Kakashi's turn to snort.

"Alright, alright…so he didn't run away…What do _you_ think happened?" Sai smirked, as the older man's face harden, thinking of a situation.

"No idea." Kakashi gave up and sighed.

"Maybe we should stalk him?" Sai grinned, that would be pretty fun.

"Vampire stalker." Kakashi gave him flat look.

"Shut up."

* * *

Yawn.

Sasuke stretched, it had been a good sleep. He had dried off pretty well, except that his back was still soaked. The cat yawned again, rubbing his eyes to keep them from falling asleep again.

He looked up at the sky sleepily, it was noon now. He still haven't eaten lunch, maybe he should go look for his family. The kitten sat up and shook his hair dry, his little kitten ears bouncing. Sasuke slowly got up from his position.

Let's see, food first! His stomach growled in agreement as he walked quickly towards the crowd of people. He found a stand that sold fresh tomatoes and he brought some for him self, eating it as he walked through the crowd of people.

The kitten quickly found a place to sit and continued nibbling on his tomatoes as he waited for his family to find him.

It wasn't long until a sweet melodic voice called his name.

"SASUKE-CHAN!! We've found you, darling!" Mimi's voice rang out as she ran towards her son.

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke smiled as his mother hugged him. He looked behind her and saw Sakura and her father arguing about something.

"Save me from them, Sasuke-chan…They're fighting over which horse is the best…" Mimi gave the young kitten a pleading look. Sasuke laughed and his mother let go of him, letting him walk over to the arguing couple.

"I _still _say Furioud is better than that _pony_ you call a horse!" Keiji huffed, glaring at his daughter.

"Whatever! Furioud's so old, he makes old look _un-old_…And besides! Humik is so freakin' awesome!" Sakura glared back at her father, pouting.

"Guys, guys…knock it off, people are staring," Sasuke sweatdropped as he swiped his hands in a windshield wiper movement.

The two Harunos turned their glare at him, making him shrink back.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said sweetly as she gazed at him. "Who do you agree with?"

"Uh…" Sasuke glanced at his father, who gave him a very hard look that clearly says not to agree with her. Sasuke gulped as he saw the malice in his sister's eyes, daring him not to agree. "Uh…"

"Guys, stop pressuring my baby!"

Keiji laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Sasuke, sorry, Mi-chan."

Sakura grinned, "I still win, Tou-san!" She pounced on her father, making the man give her a half piggy-back ride.

Sasuke smiled and put his hands behind his head, glad that the pressure was off him, but his still heart felt very heavy. Maybe he was sick?

The boy shrugged, following his family to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

"Psh…Sai…Why are we here?"

"Shut up and follow me."

"…_Why?_"

"Itachi, tug report…"

"Eh…That way." Itachi pointed to the east, where most of the crowd was.

"…Are you sure…?" Sai narrowed his eyes, it would be hard to find the girl in _that_ crowd…

"Pretty sure." The older nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, we're moving out!" The vampire grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to the crowd.

* * *

…**Yay? Lol, Itachi and Sai are looking for the 'tug' What's gonna happen? :D**

**Well, hope you enjoy! :D I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Leave some reviews please! :O**


	4. Day's End

**Sorry, this one took awhile, busy with homework… :P Sai's awesome…just had to say that XD**

**Warnings: Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi…don't like, hit the back bottom already! What are you doing here?!**

**Disclaimer: …I had forgotten about this for the last three chapters…But I own nothing but the idea.**

**Enjoy for those who would read!**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Day's end**_

"Hey, Sai?"

"What?"

"What exactly is our plan?"

"Find the girl and get you to kiss her."

"Girl? What girl?"

Sai stopped walking and stared at Itachi, who had a confused look on his face.

"You know…_the_ girl…" Sai gave him the 'Don't-you-dare-back-out-of-this' look.

"I don't know any girl…"

"Don't play dumb, nii-san." Sai rolled his eyes and continued to walk in an easterly direction.

"Sai…I really don't know what you're talking about…"

"Itachi…then what's with this 'tug' of yours?" Sai looked back at the older male, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Um…I don't know."

"Itachi." Sai gave him a hard look.

"What?!"

"You're an idiot…But this doesn't make a difference. Tug report." Sai said turning his head back to the front.

"Um…That way." Itachi had pointed to the west.

"WHAT?!" Sai turned around. "I thought it was east!"

"Well, I guessed we passed him."

"Him?" The younger inquired.

"Uh…I mean her."

"…" Sai gave him a weird look. "Whatever. This time, keep track of the tug."

And with that, the two of them continued to walk towards Itachi's so called 'tug'.

* * *

Sasuke mindlessly wander through the crowded as he listened to his father and sister argue about something. He yawned and put his hand behind his head, walking with a blank stare.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like something to eat? It's almost dinner." Mimi said, smiling down at the small kitten.

"Sure, Kaa-san…" Sasuke smacked his lips cutely, closing his eyes.

Bump.

"Ahh! Sorry!" Sasuke opened his eyes back; he should've just kept them open. Of course he was going to bump into someone without his sight! He looked at the stranger and gasped.

The man was about 18 years of age and he was…_gorgeous._ Sasuke could only stare as the man stared back at him. He had jet black hair, bangs suspiciously similar to his, and a handsome face. Beside him was a boy who looked his age. He also had black hair and bangs just like his.

"Uh…" Sasuke couldn't speak, all he could do was stare at that face. His ears twitched and he could feel his heart soar just by the sight of this man.

Itachi didn't dare say a word, not when he was by _the _boy. He just stared and stared and stared some more. He didn't even heard Sai calling his name. All that mattered was that one boy who was right in front of him. It was the same boy he had met earlier and he was even more beautiful while awake.

Sai give Itachi a glare, but knew it was futile, seeing that all Itachi was doing was stare at the boy. Sure, he was cute, with his little cat ears and the small swinging tail behind him. But seriously, they have a mission over here! Sai growled in annoyance, waiting for this staring war to end.

Wait a minute…

Itachi had never stared at someone this long before…Sai's eyes narrowed as his mind began complicated equations.

Could it be that this was the boy they were looking for? Could this be his older brother's love at first sight?

Sai's face suddenly broke out into a smile. But that only lasted for 2 seconds before it turned into shock when he realized something very important.

Itachi. Is. Gay.

Nah-uh!!

Now don't get this wrong, he have nothing against gays. He was one himself…But, Itachi?! He couldn't believe his mind or eyes or anything else that screamed 'Itachi is gay'. Sai's mind was going overload and before he knew it, he saw black.

Thump.

Itachi snapped out of the stared and looked beside him where Sai was supposed to be. He looked a little down and saw that Sai had somehow fainted. He grimaced, the boy had a shocked look on his face, his eyes were wide and mouth gaping like a fish. He looked dead.

"Uh…um…" Itachi's attention turned back onto the boy. So cute.

"I, um…Sorry…" Those kitten ears were press back against soft looking hair. The boy's face was red from blushing, now why would that be?

Itachi smiled "It's alright, what's your name?" he gazed affectionately and lovingly at the kitten as he resisted the urge to hug him to death.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

_Sasuke_.

Itachi raised his hands and cupped the Sasuke's face, stroking it as the kitten looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Sasuke…I'll be seeing you then." Itachi leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead and let down his hands. He turned to Sai, hoisting his body over his shoulder. Itachi turned to leave, but Sasuke had grabbed the back of his shirt with a blush on his face.

"Yes?" Itachi smiled warmly.

"Uh…W-what's your name?" Sasuke stuttered out meekly, deciding that the ground was interesting seeing as he kept staring at it.

"Itachi and this boy here is Sai." With that, the man left, carrying Sai with him.

Sasuke could only stare after the guy, blush prominent on his face. He couldn't think, only stare at the retreating back. His mind hadn't even registered that the man was _the_ prince.

"Sasuke! Where'd you go?! We looked back and you weren't there anymore!" Sakura's worried voice called out to him. His family had walked ahead when he had bumped into Itachi.

_Itachi._ That name stirred something deep inside Sasuke and his blush was back.

"Sasuke-darling? What's wrong? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?" His mother endlessly asked him questions as she studied his face.

"I…I'm alright mom…just a little hungry…" Sasuke forced his blush away by pure will.

"Well, of course you are!" Mimi pinched his cheek, laughing. "Let's get something to eat."

"Finally!" Keiji raised his arms up in victory, not noticing that everyone was looking at him. Sakura went over to Sasuke and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed his smaller hand and dragged him from his place. Mimi laughed as she took her husband's hands.

* * *

"Welcome back, Itachi-sama…What happened to him?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"He fainted." Itachi shrugged and drop Sai off on a couch, after that he walked straight up his room. He need alone time.

Kakashi stared at Sai, with a completely confused look on his face. Only the most shocking things made Sai pass out like that. So what had happened?

Itachi sat down on his bed, thinking of the boy he had just met.

_Sasuke._

Such a pretty name. Itachi smiled as his thoughts wandered around Sasuke. It wasn't a wonder that he had fallen for someone so cute and innocent. He just hoped he could see him again. He laid down on his bed, waiting for sleep to claim him.

Meanwhile…

"So that's what happened…" Kakashi nodded as Sai blabbered out his shock.

"Yeah."

"What happened again?"

"…You just said you got it." Sai glared at him.

"Just wanted to make you feel better, you were talking so fast, I didn't get any of it." Kakashi gave him a smile.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I'm going to bed." Sai got up, giving the older man a flat look.

"Sai! I still wanna know!" Kakashi went after him, but Sai had slammed his bedroom door in his face.

* * *

"Earth to Sasuke!" Sakura said boredly, moving her hand in front of the kitten. Sasuke had been dazed throughout dinner and it was really weird.

"Sasuke?" Sakura smacked his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke glared at his sister rubbing his abused face.

"I called your name like 100 times." Sakura glared back, "Now eat, food's getting cold."

Sasuke pouted, but complied and started to eat.

After the family had finished, they started home and Sasuke's thoughts began to wander back to Itachi again. Who could blame him? The man was gorgeous! Sasuke blushed as he remembered the kiss on his forehead.

Before the cat demon knew it, they were back home. It was a clear night, stars twinkling merrily in the sky. Sasuke breathed in the fresh air, wishing he could spend a night like this with Itachi.

"It's time for bed, Sasuke-kun." His mother ushered him inside and lead him to his room. "Good night darling" Mimi kissed his cheek as she tucked him into bed.

* * *

**Microsoft Word has grammar problems…T.T And I think I need a beta…anyone? :3**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Expert Help

**Rawr! Hey, guys! :D I have an update for ya'lls!**

**Warnings: Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi…don't like, hit the back bottom already! What are you doing here?!**

**Did I ever mention this was OOC, fluffy to the max, and AU? O.o Or do I have to point out the obvious? XD**

**Disclaimer: :O I own nothings…not even this Itachi plushie…DX**

**Enjoy for those who would read!**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Expert Help**_

It's been a week since he last saw him, the angel with the pale face so much like his own. His dark hair was stunning as was those little cat ears tucked flat against his head.

_Sasuke._

Itachi hummed to himself as he stared at the high ceiling, thinking about the kitten for the fourth time today. If only he could see him again. Talk with him again. _Be_ with him again.

Is it even possible to love someone this much and yet, not know anything about them? Itachi closed his eyes and rolled on his stomach, causing his bed to creak. He buried his face it his pillow, he really need to stop this growing habit of his.

For the last week, Itachi had been locking himself in his room. All he ever did was think about the cat, how it would feel to have him in his arms, and how it would feel to simply stand in his presence. Itachi missed Sasuke a lot and that's an understatement. He couldn't even describe how one little harmless kitten could turn his world upside down.

Him, the strongest of his age, some even say that he could be stronger than his father. And yet, this kitten could make him do _anything_ he wanted.

He sighed before falling asleep to dreams of Sasuke.

* * *

"Dude…you're an idiot…" Sakura gaped as Sasuke finally told her what had been bothering him the last week.

_How?!_ HOW! In the world, could he not know that the Itachi he had met a week ago was _the_ prince of the country?! HOW?!

Sasuke winced, he didn't really thought about it…it wasn't he fault! Honestly! If more, it was that prince's fault, always distracting him from _everything._

And, Sasuke thoughts drifted towards Itachi again, not noticing that Sakura was in the room. Some how, the man had wormed his way into the cat's heart within a few minutes of seeing him.

"Earth to Sasuke, stop thinking about Itachi!" Sakura had screamed in his ears, causing them to twitch violently.

"Stop screaming! I can hear you just fine!" Sasuke shouted back, glaring angrily at the girl.

"Well, I wouldn't be screaming if you hadn't ignored me for 10 minutes!" It had turned into a shouting war between the two siblings.

Their father walked into the room with an irritating face. He stepped in between them and told them to shut the hell up and go to their rooms.

Sasuke huffed as he walked angrily back to his room. It wasn't his fault! Sakura's the one who shouted at him first!

The angry kitten sat down on his bed, twitching. He was angry as hell! What was wrong with thinking about Itachi, anyways?! He was damn hot! He blushed as he realized what he was thinking. The cat calmed his thoughts and tries to lead them to a new direction, but his mind refused to let him let Itachi go. It really_ is _very frustrating…

Not like he didn't _want_ to think about the raven…But it seems like every second he's thinking about him. Sometimes, he would day dream in the middle of feeding the animals and that got his dad pissed off.

It still wasn't his fault, if anyone's, it was Itachi. Damn bastard of a hottie…

Sasuke sighed, okay, maybe it wasn't the prince's fault that he was drop dead gorgeous…But you still can't blame Sasuke!

"I'm screwed…" Sasuke muttered as he stared out of his windows, watching the twinkling stars.

And he was probably right…

* * *

_The next morning, 10 AM_

"Itachi!" Sai burst into Itachi's room, shouting very loudly. Itachi groaned, why couldn't people ever give him some sleep? But, no! They had to scream in his ear every morning.

"Aniki! Wake up!" Sai jumped on his bed, shouting again.

He didn't want to wake up.

Sai's eye twitched, glaring at the sleepy man. "Itachi! There's someone here to see you!!"

Oh, that's it. Sai's dead.

Itachi grabbed the vampire's throat, glaring very irritably. "Sai." Danger laced in his voice as the boy's eyes widen in fear.

"Uh…There's someone waiting for you?" Sai's voice was shaky from dread. Itachi released him and sighed.

"Sorry…" Itachi got off his brother and buried his face in his hands. He's been feeling so stressed lately. It might be because he hadn't seen Sasuke for 8 long days…

"Itachi? Are you okay? Or do you just miss that little kitty?" Sai's face broke into a grin.

"Shut up, Sai." The older just glared at him, "Who's expecting me?"

Sai's grin just got bigger…if that was even possible, "Oh, just some professional."

"Professional?" Itachi's eyebrows raised at the information.

"Yup, an expert in…" Sai just smiled. "Well, you'll find out! Now c'mon!"

The vampire grabbed Itachi's arm and dashed out the door.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a clear day. No clouds, just the shining sun. He felt happy on these days. Cats love the sun after all.

"Sasuke-chan! Breakfast!" He heard his mother called out from the kitchen. Sasuke yawned once and lazily went over to his closet. He picked out a plain white shirt and jeans. Then he went to bathroom and gave himself a quick shower. At last, dried and warm, the cat greeted his family in the kitchen.

"Morning…" Sasuke smiled as he took a seat at the table.

Breakfast consisted of some riceballs and tomatoes at the side. He watched Sakura gulp down the red fruit with disgust on her face. What was wrong with her, anyways? Tomatoes are the best food ever!

After breakfast the family started on their chores. Sasuke took the job of feeding the animals. Sakura helped her dad do some repairing around the farm, getting the place ready for the fall. Mimi checked up on the animals, preventing them from getting sick.

Things were going well until a snow white carriage pulled up to them. A man came out, he was clad in red and black. White pale skin and long black hair along with a hint of purple eyeliner around gold eyes hinted that this man was a white snake demon.

"I believe you have some taxes to pay." He said coldly, glaring at the well built man.

"What? They're not due until next week! We haven't any money right now!" Keiji twisted his face up in shock and disbelief.

"Ahh, well, the dates have been changed." The man smirked, it was clear he had the upper hand.

"I knew nothing of this!" Keiji was angry now.

"Then I would have to take one of your children." The golden eyes drifted towards Sasuke. A pale hand grabbed the kitten's arm, making Sasuke shiver in fear. "I believe this one would do."

Keiji attempted to knock the man out, but the guards held him down. "You can't take my son just like that!" He yelled from his restrained position.

"NO! Take me instead!" Sakura suddenly yelled, she had to save her brother!

The evil man grinned mercilessly, it was clear he wasn't going to agree. "Sorry, girly. We need a boy at the castle."

Sakura wished her mother was there at the moment, but alas, she was treating a baby pig in the house. It was at least a 10 minute walk to there, 5 if she sprinted. But there wasn't enough time…

Sasuke was doomed.

Wait…The castle…that means Itachi.

Sakura's eyed widen, how lucky could the kid get?! Even though his was going to be taken away from his family, he still got something that he had wanted. Not fair!

But, at least Sasuke would be happy. _He'll probably forget about us…_ Sakura thought sadly as Sasuke was pushed into the carriage, there was nothing they could do now. The guards were too powerful, they had to let their little boy go.

Sakura knew her mother was going to cry long and hard.

* * *

"What the fuck, Sai?" Itachi stared at his 'guest' in astonishment. There was no way Sai would ever think of…_this._ He wasn't _that_ desperate!!

…Was he?

"Look, Itachi. It would help," Sai was deadly serious, that's what scared him the most.

What's happening? Well let's see…

First of all, Itachi is wearing _only_ boxers, nothing else, after all Sai didn't even gave him time to get dress before he had dragged him from his room.

Second, he was face to face with a fucking _love expert_. You know how weird it is for a prince to face a love expert in his boxers?

Third…Sai was damn serious about this. Itachi blinked, maybe it was one of his extremely weird dreams?

He bit the inside on his mouth. Ouch, that hurt. Okay not dream.

"It's, um, nice to see you, Itachi-sama…" The women followed his muscled body in lust. "I'm Kurenai, a love expert. I heard from your younger brother that you had some problems with a girl that you liked."

Itachi stare at the women. She had long wavy black hair and red eyes.

"Sai…" Itachi glared at his little brother before he got up from the seat Sai had forced him into. "I'm going to change…"

With that Itachi hurriedly went into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Sorry…he was pretty sleepy…" Sai apologized to the expert.

"It's understandable." She answered back, looking around the room in curiosity.

Minutes passed in silence, both waiting for Itachi.

At last they heard footsteps coming. Itachi emerged in a tight black shirt with red clouds on it and simple baggy black pants that hugged his hips.

"I'm back…" Itachi sat down on one of the many chairs in the living room.

"May we start, Uchiha-sama?" Kurenai smiled politely.

"Yeah, sure…whatever." Itachi stared blankly at his hands, finding no interest in this.

"Alright, how do you feel around her?"

"Happy?"

Kurenai jolted down notes. "What do you think of her?"

"…That he-…er, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Hmmm…" The expert had noticed his little slip, but didn't comment about it. "Okay, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing."

"Oh?" Kurenai raised her eyebrows, that's surprising…Nothing about the women and already so in love.

"Have you even met her?"

"Of course."

"What would you do if her life was in danger?"

"I'll save her."

"What if they wanted your life for hers? Would you give yourself to them?"

"…Yes…"

"Alright, that's all. Here are the results: You know nothing about her, yet you're willing to die for her…I'd say that your case would be 'love at first sight'. These are rare…" Kurenai had a thoughtful look on her face. "It usually means that you'll see her again, even if you don't want to. You can't help but be attracted to her and she's the same towards you."

"So…I'll get to see her again?" Itachi asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes, maybe even today! You never know." The women got off the sofa, standing. "I must be on my way now, many people are waiting for me." She smiled as she bowed respectively.

"Hn." Itachi stared at a wall as she left him and his brother.

When the women was gone, Sai spoke up. "So?"

"So what?" Itachi was in a trance like state again.

Sai sighed, this is hopeless…

* * *

**This was pretty long… O.O Took me awhile…Oh oh! I just realized something about Itachi! He's a…**

…**incestuous gay pedophile! :D Whoot! Go, Itachi! Not even Orochimaru can beat that!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave me some reviews? :3**


	6. Family

**Hi…Tired, but writing anyways, cause I'm in mood to…XD**

**Warning: ****Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Itachi owns Sasuke…I don't…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**And So I Fell I Love  
**__**Family**_

"…" Sob.

That is getting quite annoying, when will this boy stop crying?!

Orochimaru glared irritably at the kitten he was currently sitting beside.

"Are you ever going to stop" He said coldly.

"…" More sobbing.

The man gave an exasperated sigh and just glared out the window. The boy was cute, but so infuriating. He was just glad that they were almost to the castle.

* * *

"What's your name, kitty?" Sasuke was looking down, hiding his tear-stained face. Why did they have to take him away from his family?!

The girl that was talking to him looked worried. She patted his back, trying to give some comfort. Orochimaru probably took him away from his family, that bastard of a snake. She gave him a light hug and asked for his name again.

This time he answered, "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Well, Sasuke. I'm Ino Yamanaka. It's nice to meet you. You're new here aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke sniffed, fighting back tears.

"Come, I'll show you around." Ino took his hand and lead him towards the kitchen. It was huge, bigger than his house. The floors were marble and gave a faint holy-like glow. There was cupboards fill to the rim with plates and bowl. A large sink and stove sat in the middle.

"This is the kitchen, the chef is Chouji Akimichi. He's the best cook there is!" Ino gave the man a slight smile and lead Sasuke to another room."

It was the living room. There were at least a dozen couches, maybe even more. Sasuke was shocked at how luxurious it looked. Those soft leather couches look so inviting…

A fireplace was on the left and a coffee table in the middle.

"This is where the Uchiha family usually meet and rest. Sai-sama sometimes sleeps here and not in his bed!"

Next room was the dining room. One long table was placed in the middle, there were candles and vases of flowers place down the middle on it. Chairs lined the table's side while plates line up with them. It had a really comfortable feeling to it, like one can relax while eating.

The music room was next. A huge grand piano sat in the middle of the otherwise mostly empty room.

"Itachi-sama plays here, his music is one of the best. It makes you feel what he's feeling" Ino said dazedly, remembering the time she had heard the prince play.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah, you know, the prince."

Sasuke's eyes widen, he had forgotten that Sakura told him the guy he met was the prince. Of course he lives in the castle! How could he be so dumb?

The kitten secretly smiled, he might be able to see him again…

They moved on to the dorms and rooms for servants. Ino gave a key to him, it was labeled '69' She directed him to the rooms and went off in a different direction.

Sasuke clutched his key, he was going to have his own room since they couldn't cram him into another. All the rest were full, this room was going to be new.

He couldn't wait!

Nervous, the cat stabbed his key into the key hole and twisted it. He heard a click and turned the knob, slowly inching the door open.

Wow.

This was one big room!

There was one bed, one _huge_ bed. There was a closet at a side and a desk on the other. Sasuke timidly took a step into the room. He made his way to the closet and opened it.

Too bad it was empty, but still pretty big.

Laughing, he jumped on his bed, life wouldn't be so hard here. He dove into the soft pillows and smiled, feeling sleep taking over. His crying had made him tired. It was time to get some sleep.

* * *

Sai watched his brother, they had moved to Itachi's room. He tried to have him snap back into reality, but so far, all he got was a blank look. He sighed, this was getting tiring.

"Sai-sama." The younger prince jumped, he didn't even hear Kakashi walking towards him.

"Ugh, scared the hell out of me. What do you want?" Sai glared at the man, who in turned took a long look at Itachi.

"Orochimaru-san had taken another servant."

"What?! Another one? Doesn't this castle have enough servants?" Sai said incredulously.

Kakashi nodded grimly, "The poor boy was taken because his family couldn't pay the taxes in time. He was crying when he arrived."

Sai grinded his teeth, Orochimaru's been getting bolder and bolder lately. He had promised not to take another person in as a servant anymore. Bastard.

"Alright, I'll take care of it, what room is he in?"

"69, I believe. What are you going to do?"

"Give him back to his family" With that Sai got up from his seat and began to walk to room '69'

* * *

Creak.

Sasuke jolted up, waking up from his long sleep. There was someone in his room.

"YOU!"

Sasuke sat up quickly, staring at his intruder. It was none other than Sai. That one boy who was with Itachi.

"You…?"

"What? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're the new servant!" Sai's eyes were wide, if the kitten really was the new servant, he can't give him back to his family. Itachi needed him, screw the family.

"I…I am…I think…" Sasuke's face turned into confusion.

"…Oh no…" Sai turned around and started hitting his head on a wall.

Sasuke went over to him in worry, why would someone hit their head on purpose? That's just freaky and messed up.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I really look like I'm okay?"

"I don't know…"

This kitten was an idiot…but that's what make him adorable…

Sai suddenly grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards Itachi's room.

"W-Where are we going?" Sasuke whined in a small voice, the guy seem so bossy…

"You'll see…"

"B-But…"

"We're here," Sai opened the door, Itachi was still on his bed with a faraway look.

Sasuke gasped and blushed madly. He didn't notice Sai had sneaked away, closing the door behind him.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, barely heard. But that one whisper had Itachi snapped out from day dreaming.

Itachi's eyes widen in disbelief. There was no way Kurenai can be right…is this a dream? He stared as the kitten slowly shuffled his feet towards him.

"Itachi…" Sasuke reached the bed and shyly looked up at the now standing half-breed.

He.

Was.

So.

_Cute!_

Itachi just couldn't resist the urge to hug him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Sasuke…" He whispered as he stroked the soft raven hair. Itachi never wanted to wake up from this dream, it felt so real. If only Sasuke was really here.

The younger boy purred and snuggled into Itachi even closer.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Itachi rubbed his cheek against Sasuke. The boy was just so warm…

"I…" He couldn't think, just being Itachi was to much, it turned his brain to mush.

They stood in Itachi's room just hugging until Sai decided to show up.

"Ummm…Guys?" The young vampire asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday that you get to see Itachi hugging someone.

"Sai." Itachi's voice was cold, clearly wanting the boy to leave. Couldn't he see that Sasuke could leave anytime? He just wanted to hold on to him while he could.

"Dinner's…ready?" Sai mumbled, that voice was scary…

Ah, he was getting a little hungry now that he thought about it. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, the kitten had his eyes closed with a content and happy look on his face. Itachi swore he saw flowers coming out from him. He looked damn right cute right now.

"Sasuke?" The boy snapped out, looking up with big eyes. So adorable…

"It's time to dinner, do you want to join us?'

Sasuke bit down on his pink plump lips, worried across his small face. "B-but, I'm a servant…"

Itachi cooed, this boy was too cute for his own good. "It doesn't matter…"

Sai just stood by the door, eyebrows raised. "Hey, guys? Can we get going?"

They looked at Sai, not even noticing that he was there the whole time. Sasuke timidly nodded a yes that he would eat with them. Itachi smiled and lead him out, Sai tagging along.

* * *

…**:D?**

**-_-;;**

**Whatever…this chapter was so…bleh…**

**Don't know what to say, ask me if you have questions, I'll reply.**

**Leave some reviews…they're my inspiration!**


	7. Goodnight

**The mailman stole my inspiration D: He wanted it to write some dirty stories…-coughs- I swear it's true!!**

**Warning: ****Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: …:o Ha! I wish…**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Goodnight**_

Holy…

It was dinner for three people…Not fifty!!

Sasuke could only stand by Itachi's side and gaped at the amount of food in the dining room. There were at least 20 plates of whatever that brown stuff is, 5 huge bowls of salads, and unlimited plates and bowls of food he had never even seen before.

The kitten heard a chuckle beside him and he glared up at Itachi.

"Don't worry, the leftovers are for the servants. We're not making you eat _all_ of it."

Oh, well. That made sense. Sasuke blushed, feeling a little stupid.

Itachi took the little kitten's hand and guided him down the elegant stairway and into the dining room. There, he saw Sai was wolfing down food and servants serving tea and other beverages.

"Itachi?" Sasuke's little voice suddenly piped up.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Sai a vampire? Why is he eating so much?"

"Oh, that. Sai's just weird like that. He says he likes eating human food."

"Okay." Sasuke climbed, yes _climbed_, up into the chair, since it was so freaking _huge_. Seriously, he felt like a midget in this place.

Not that he was tall in the first place.

"Sasuke, eat." Itachi picked up a plate full of sushi and placed in front of his plate.

Ewww…Sushi, he hated sushi. Those gross seaweed that sticks to your teeth and has a slimy taste.

Sasuke scrunched up his face in disgust, there was no way he was eating that. Fortunately, Itachi noticed his face. Well, he was watching his face the whole time, but still.

"No, sushi?" the raven chuckled.

"No…No, sushi…ew." Sasuke then caught a glimpse of red.

Tomato salad!! No way!

Seeing a beaming look on Sasuke's face when the boy saw something, Itachi turned towards it. The man lifted the bowl of salad and scooped some onto Sasuke's face.

The boy smiled happily, "Thank you, 'Tachi!"

"It's no problem." Finding what Sasuke liked was his mission after all. Itachi smiled slightly as he picked up a sushi from the silver plate.

* * *

After the trio was full and hearty, they decided to go back to Itachi's room. Well, Itachi didn't want Sai to come along, but that vampire was too stubborn. Besides, Sasuke seemed to like Sai for some reason.

They started a game of Uno, and Sasuke had won all the games. Itachi's fault, he so made sure that Sasuke won just to see his happy face…

There wasn't much to do afterwards, the three talked, getting to know each other. Until Sai decided he needed to go to bed and left the two alone.

Finally.

"Sasuke?" Itachi grabbed the kitten and hugged him tightly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke snuggled and nuzzled the raven's neck, sighing comfortably.

"I." Itachi kissed his forehead. "Love." A kiss on the pale, soft cheek. "You." The half-breed ended the sentence on the kitten's lips, purring at the softness.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. It was his first kiss after all and he didn't want Itachi to hate it. So the boy just closed his eyes and let Itachi do whatever he wanted.

The demon was disappointed, why wasn't Sasuke responding? Did he not like the kiss? Itachi kissed harder, wanting a reaction from the cat. Just not this complete silence.

"Ahh…" Sasuke gasped when Itachi forced his mouth open, the raven coaxing his tongue to play. He timidly moved his tongue with the latter's, not really knowing what to do.

"Sasuke…" Itachi pushed him down on the bed and kissed him with more passion.

"Ahem…guys?"

Frustrated, Itachi glared at the intruder. "What now, Sai?"

"Sasuke should probably go to bed…" Why is it always the scary voice? Why?

"But, I don't wanna…" Sasuke managed to pant out, lips open and cheeks red.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to. And plus, he can sleep with me tonight."

Sai rolled his eyes, "Just saying…" The vampire walked back to his own room, but not without saying "Don't be too loud."

"What does he mean?" Sasuke mewed out as Itachi latched his lips to his neck.

"Nothing, Sasuke, nothing" The raven made a wet trail up his neck and down, leaving hickies and marks along the way. The cat just tasted so good…

"Itachi?" Suck.

"Hmm?" Lick.

"I'm tired, I wanna go sleep now." Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked up. Sure enough, the kitty was yawning and rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Hm, alright." Itachi got off him, but kept the kitty in his arms, purring.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." He hugged him close and draped a blanket over their bodies.

"Mmm…Night…" Sasuke muttered, before surrendering to sleep.

* * *

**I have no idea where this story is going, I don't even have a plot for it yet…D: I need your godly advice, people! Help me! D:**

**This chapter sucked, it was short and I had no inspiration what so ever...D: I just hope I can find a plot for it soon so I won't be writing fillers for this story anymore... **


	8. Happenings

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I know it's been so long…and I'm so very sorry about the wait!**

**First of all, I would like to thank **_**Obsession no es Amor**_** for the advice…Then I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and kept me going! –Bows down to readers-**

**Warnings: Incest, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…Nope…Damn…I no own Naruto or anything in it…**

* * *

_**And So I Fell In Love  
**__**Happenings**_

It was a fine day. A very fine day. Especially with Sasuke in his arms, all cuddled up in his chest. Oh yes, a very fine day.

There was nothing that could ruin it…

Except for the fact that at this very moment, Sai came rushing in with Kakashi following closely behind, screaming.

"WAKE UP!" The two men screamed in synchronization.

But, they were met by silence. The two tip-toed to the bed and peered over the thick covers of the bed.

Red, angry eyes, gleaming dangerously, daring them to disturb their master. It was a horrific sight, but Sai has seen those eyes so many times, that he was no longer scared of it. So while, Kakashi backed up from fright, Sai got closer and closer and pulled on Itachi's ears, waking him up successfully.

"FUCK! SAI!!" And the vampire decided it was a good time to run.

After the two had chased each other out of the room, Kakashi, who was standing _very_ bravely, walked over to the bed.

This time, there were no angry, red eyes, just the soft face of Sasuke snoozing away, not even awake by the yelling. Kakashi smiled, the kitten was too cute for his own good, no wonder Itachi liked him so much.

Well, he should probably get out of the room before Itachi comes back.

* * *

"Fucking Sai and his fucking ideas…" Itachi had returned to his room, but not after giving Sai a piece of his mind.

Seeing Sasuke still sleeping, he smiled and laid back down on the bed, hugging his kitten close.

It was afternoon when the two woke again. The kitten had a good night sleep and yawned, stretching his arms in the air. He looked over and saw Itachi looking at him tenderly. Sasuke smiled and hugged the demon's middle, purring and nuzzling him. It was so cute.

Itachi lifted Sasuke up and carried him over to the wardrobe. The door opened to a grand closet, full of clothes of every color and style. But sadly, most of them were too big for Sasuke.

Itachi rummaged through it ten times before he managed to find a set of clothes that could fit the little cat. It was a plain white shirt with black shorts that had the Uchiha symbol on the right side pocket. Sasuke had liked the outfit and wore it happily.

Next, the couple went down for breakfast…well, lunch was more like it, since it was past noon already.

* * *

"Don't get so attached, boy…" It was a dark voice, clearly someone who was the 'bad guy'.

"I won't, master…I'll try not to" The voice was of a boy.

"Don't try, you _have_ to. If you get too attached to those Uchihas, things will get rough for us."

"Yes…master…"

"Someday, we vampires will rule the world, instead of those demons." The man spat out angrily.

"…"

"I need you to do something…something that will help us win over the world…"

"What is it, master?"

"Capture the cat that Itachi found…and bring him to me." With that the man disappeared, leaving the boy alone in the top castle tower.

This was going to be a hard mission.

* * *

**Short chap O3O, my fault, can't write long chaps these days -.- forgive me…**


End file.
